A Week Alone
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: What will a week alone be like for certain liar and her teacher? Well, you'll just have to read to find out! Keeping this T for as long as possible!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I am like majorly obsessed with Pretty Little Liars so I think it's time to write a fanfic for it! Also, I am majorly obsessed with the Aria and Ezra relationship! Him being her teacher just makes it so damn exciting! Anyway….this is an idea that just popped in my head and I really hope you like it! P.S. Let's just pretend that Ezra is still her Teacher! Even though the season finale says otherwise!**

**Chapter 1: The Line**

Aria sat in the silence of Ezra Fitz apartment listening to the slow breathing of the sleeping form next to her on the couch. She'd been watching him sleep for about fifteen minutes now as his chest rose and fell. Aria just couldn't bring herself to wake him, one reason being he looked so peaceful, the main reason was she knew that if she woke him up, he would make her go home. It was late and a school night, but her parents trusted her. If she told her dad that her and Spencer's study session went a little longer than usual, he would have no trouble at all believing her. But, in Ezra's eyes this wasn't the truth. Well, it wasn't the truth but still, he wouldn't just let her lie.

He suddenly stirred making Aria gasp, she didn't want their night to end yet. When she stayed late, she could pretend like she was staying there all night. And then, when she imagined staying all night, she could imagine being able to be with him all the time, when she wanted to. Or even that they lived together, something that could only happen in her dreams at this point.

Aria gasped again as he mumbled in his sleep. "Why do you keep gasping?" she was taken aback by his question, not realizing he was awake to hear her. "No reason in particular." She said, trying to be nonchalant. "Hmm…what time is it?" he asked rolling off the couch stretching. Aria hesitated to tell him, she knew he would freak out. "Umm…around eleven o'clock why? " He suddenly sprang from the couch. "Aria! Come on we have to get you home!"

"Come on Ezra, would you quit being such a prude for like five seconds."

"Aria, your past your curfew." Aria rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Ezra, like you never missed curfew."

"Yes Aria, I did! But I wasn't late getting home because I was with my teacher!"

"Ezra, you're not my teacher here, you're my boyfriend! And so what if I'm a little late getting home, it's not like my dad won't believe me if I tell him I stayed a little later than planned at Spencer's. You are going to have to learn to calm down."

"Aria I…I know that I am a little overly cautious when it comes to you but…I…I just can't stand the thought of losing you. I've told you before, what we have is the most real thing I have in my life right now. If I lose that, I don't know what I would do." Aria huffed and rolled her eyes, unable to retaliate when he said sweet things like that. She lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know. Look Ezra…I know that we have to be careful and…I would never want to do something that would get you in trouble. But, I just can't help it. I want to feel like I can stay here all night. But, that's what normal couples get to do and you and I are far from a normal couple."

"Aria…" she held up her hand cutting him off.

"I know, it's a school night anyways. Look I'll just get going. I'll a…I'll text you when I get home okay?" She said as a few stray tears fell from her eyes as she gathered her purse and backpack.

"Okay, don't forget." He smiled as she walked out the door and sighed. He wanted her to stay, he really did. But, he couldn't bring himself to allow it. What if her parents started raising questions as to where their daughter was going all the time? Surely they wouldn't believe that she was going to friends houses that much.

Ezra walked over to the window to watch Aria climb into her car. She was so beautiful. But he still couldn't allow her to stay the night, it wasn't really that he didn't want her to, it was just, he couldn't let her. If he allowed her to stay the night, it could lead to _other _things. Things that he still wasn't sure their relationship could handle yet, things are complicated enough as it is. Of course he wanted to. If they had been in a different situation, then he would have probably jumped her by now. Not that Aria hadn't tried, oh, she'd defiantly tried. On more than one occasion, tonight had been a subtle attempt.

Aria had many creative ways of trying to turn him on and, although he hated to admit it, she succeeded, on more than one occasion. But, when he felt things where reaching that line, he would send her home, unhappy and unsatisfied. He knew if she kept this up, the line would be crossed **very **soon.

Aria fell into the soft pillows of her bed thinking of Ezra. He really knew how to piss her off. She knew in their situation she shouldn't be so pushy about sex, and abstinence was probably the best idea for them. It's like what Ezra told her once, we were a lot more wrong than they are right. But, she was just so…_frustrated_. Sexually frustrated. She didn't know how much more her body or her mind could take.

Every touch, every caress Ezra gave her brought her closer and closer to wanting to scream. It was almost where just being in a room with him all first period was too much. It made it that much worse that she had to be careful to not say the wrong the wrong thing or to not call him by his first name as she did that one day at play practice.

She'd tried reliving her tension on her own, but that only seemed to heighten her need. The only thing at this point that could bring her to a real climax was him. Aria had tried compromising. She'd said they didn't have to go all the way. They could slowly do things that would eventually get them to the point of sleeping together. At first she'd thought he was going along with it. Their make out sessions had become more heated, along with the fact he didn't force her to go home nine o'clock anymore.

Aria turned over to her bedside table where her phone was ringing.

"Hello."

_Hey did you make it home okay? _

"Yes I'm home. I was actually just about to call you"

_Sorry, I guess I could have waited or just texted but…_

"No it's okay. I like hearing your voice." Aria whipped her head around when she heard shuffling outside of her door. "Look, I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

_Yea, I'll uh, I'll see you then. I love you Aria._

"I love you too." She whispered before hanging up her phone and placing it on her bedside table. She wondered how much more of this she could take, little did she know, Ezra was thinking the same thing.

**Okay, I don't know if the characterization is very good on this, but I would like to think that I did okay! Hopefully the chapter is long enough for you. Also, I know this sounds like the same old same old, but this is just setting up the story. The next chapter will contain what the story is actually going to be about, I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the second chapter as promised; updates should be coming pretty regularly since I have most of the story done already. I realize that I did not make Ezra not her teacher yet, but when I started writing the story, I kind of forgot about that happening in the finale! Anyway, it will defeat the stories purpose if he's not her teacher. Now just to let you know, this story is kind of fluffy, but it does kind of have a point, Aria is trying to get Ezra into bed, but just so you know! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

**Oh! P.S. I forgot to mention this but this story is dedicated to my Best Friend in the whole wide world who suggested the other day at lunch that she was just ready for Aria and Ezra to SEAL THE DEAL on the show! I couldn't agree more (in case you don't know, I don't mean get married! I only say that because I thought she meant get married! Anyway, just thought I would throw in that little dedication! Love ya chick if you read this!**

**Chapter 2: Rules Were Made to be Broken**

Aria awoke the next morning feeling better than the night before. After a night's sleep she had a clearer perspective on everything. Of course they couldn't sleep together. Not yet anyway. It would only make their relationship more complicated than it already was. Who knew what could happen then, especially with A hanging over their heads. But still, Aria couldn't help but to fantasize what it would be like in her head. She knew it would be amazing, yet she knew to not expect it to be mind blowing. That just wasn't how first times went. Of course Aria wasn't a virgin, Iceland cured her of that. But she hadn't felt the way about that guy as she did about Ezra, so she knew it would have to be special.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father from downstairs. "Aria! Wake up, breakfast is ready!" "Okay dad, I'll be down in a minute!" She proceeded to get dressed for the day and applied her make-up. She hurried down the stairs ready for the day. "So you got home a little late last night."

"Uh. Yeah Dad, I'm sorry I got home and you were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." She said trying to not get nervous; she really didn't have anything to hide. At least that's what she told herself. "So…where were you?"

"Oh. Right. I stayed a little later at Spencer's than planned, big English test today." Her dad seemed to take this answer going back to cooking breakfast. Aria let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. She didn't know what she would do if he hadn't believed her. There were too many complications to getting caught. She knew that and still she pushed Ezra. She had a lot to apologize for.

Suddenly her phone rang, a pang of fear ran through Aria, fearing it would be A. Oh thank god, it was just Ezra.

**Ezra: **Meet me in my room before class?

**Aria: **Okay, I'll be there!

She put her phone back in her bag and grabbed a pancake off the plate her dad had placed them on. "So-after school today could you come straight home? There's something your mom and I want to talk to you and Mike about." Aria's breath hitched in her throat. Why did her parents want to talk to her and Mike about? Were they officially getting a divorce? As of right now they were just separated, that was hard enough to deal with, but there was still a possibility that they could get back together. A divorce though, that was final. "O-okay Dad. I'll be here." He smiled and put breakfast on the table. Mike came down stairs and Dad asked him to come home right after school same as me. Mike turned his head toward me looking for answers and I just shrugged my shoulders.

I finished breakfast and said goodbye to Dad and left to head to school.

Aria walked into the brightly lit hallways of Rosewood High coffee in hand. She walked past the cafeteria where the rest of the students were enjoying their morning (as much as that's possible) and walked to Ezra's room. Aria looked up and down the hallway before going into his room. These day's with A hanging so far above their heads, you could only be too careful. She walked in, closing the door behind her and smiled at Ezra who was at his desk grading papers.

"Hey you." He looked up from the paper he was grading and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey Aria, look about last night…"

"Don't worry about it, water under the bridge. Obviously there are some lines that don't need to be crossed just yet and our relationship probably isn't ready for that, I understand believe me. But, I do want you to at least keep my wishes in mind." He smiled walking over to her and gave her forehead a quick peck as the bell rang. "I will. Don't worry I felt like a total ass after you left. Look this probably isn't the best place to have this conversation, how about my place after school?"

"Okay." Aria left the room, high hopes in hand. She met Hannah, Spencer, and Emily at her locker and got her things for first period. Aria suddenly got a message on her phone…it was A.

**Aria Aria, always a brave one. The next time you might want to watch who you kiss in a classroom, someone could see you. - A**

Aria began to panic. Had someone seen them, well obviously A had, but what would she do if A told someone. She knew she had to make herself calm down or she would probably have a panic attack. Aria walked into Ezra's classroom, where it had been empty before was now full of loud obnoxious high school students. He began his teaching about _Romeo and Juliet. _One of the best works by William Shakespeare ever written.

Aria was finding it increasingly difficult to find what Ezra was saying interesting. It was hard to focus on words, when the mouth forming those words has kissed yours so many times. It's hard when you know what those beautiful eyes look like full of passion or playfulness. Not the boring dull look they sometimes take in the classroom. It was also hard, when you so desperately wanted your teacher. A lot of students can say that sure. People want their hot teachers every day. But, when you actually have the possibility of _having _your teacher, it makes the want that much worse. Especially if you're being deprived of it.

Aria knew she should be paying attention before Ezra called on her for an answer. She watched him walk around the room fully engaged in his lesson. He was, however, very aware of Aria's intense gaze. Sometimes she would stare at him, others she would absentmindedly stare at the black board lost in thought. He was worried there was something wrong. Whatever she was thinking about seemed to be bothering her.

Aria began to take notes trying to get engrossed into the lesson Ezra was teaching. She was just so damn worried about what people wanted to talk to her about. If they got divorced things wouldn't be that much different it would just be final. No more hope that they could possibly maybe get back together. Suddenly the bell rang and Aria gathered her things together so she could go to her next class.

"Miss Montgomery may I have a word with you?" Aria nodded her head and walked up to the front of the room to stand in front of his wooden desk. "Is there something wrong? I only ask because you seemed a little distracted in class." She just shook her head. "No, I-I'm fine. Look can we just talk about it tonight." Ezra just shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine, whatever you want." Aria jumped as someone walked through the classroom door. "I'll see you tonight." she whispered smiling as she did so and left Ezra's room.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Aria was ready to get back to Ezra's. When school was finally over, she didn't even stop to talk to any of the girls. She needed to know what her parents needed to talk to them about, even though she was a little reluctant to find out.

**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! FEEDBACK PLEASE! Next chapter is what Aria's parents have to talk to her and Mike about!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aria walked through the door of her home to be greeted by an eerie quiet. She must have beat everyone else home, and she didn't have any homework to keep her preoccupied since it was the weekend. Aria paced and paced trying to figure out what her parents were going to say and then finally decided to sit down on the couch with a book. She looked up at the clock, it was four o'clock. Ezra would probably be leaving the school in another thirty minutes or so. Her parents needed to hurry up. Suddenly she heard the front door open with both of her parents and Mike spilling into the living room.

They saw Aria sitting there and looked surprised. "Oh, Aria! You haven't been waiting here to long have you?" She shook her head no. "No, I read to pass the time." Mike came and sat by Aria on the couch and their parents just stared at them. "Sooo…what did you guys want to talk us about?" They sat there like they weren't sure how they should begin. "Well," Ella began. "Your father and I have been thinking that we should try to work things out before we end anything. I don't believe that throwing twenty years down the drain is the right way to go." She looked at Aria and Mike to see how they were processing the information being given to them. "So, your father and I thought it would be a good idea to take a small trip to New York for the week and just spend some time together. Now we want to know what you guys think of this before we do anything. Your father and I have your best interest in mind when we do anything."

"I-I think it's a great idea mom. But I hardly think you need to ask for Mike and I's permission to do anything. It's up to you guys if you want to work it out, not us." Byron and Ella both nodded. "Okay, well were planning on leaving tonight and that will put us in New York by at least tomorrow since we're going to drive. Now Mike I know you have a Lacrosse camp that you're attending next week with the school, and Aria I'm not really that comfortable with you staying here by yourself, but I trust you, and if you get scared just go spend the night at some else's okay. Just let us know if you decide to do that."

"O-okay." Aria sat in awe. She would have all next week to be here, alone. With no parents to make sure that she made it home by curfew. Actually, there weren't going to be any parents here, so if say, a certain English teacher were to show up, no questions could be asked. Byron walked upstairs to go get his bags to put in the car where Ella's were already. She hugged both of her parents goodbye and told them to be careful before they left when her phone suddenly dinged.

_Are you still coming? E.F._

_Yes! Got tied up at home. Be there soon. _

She placed her phone back into her pocket and went to talk to Mike. "So Mike, What are your plans for tonight?" he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know yet why?"

"I was just wondering, well I'm going to leave, I'll be at Spencer's if you need me okay." He rolled his eyes. "Okay Aria, I'm not three."

Aria rolled her eyes back and left the house and drove over to Ezra's apartment complex. She couldn't wait to tell him her good news. Aria knocked and was soon greeted by her handsome boyfriend. He lifted her up crashing his lips onto hers and began to tail kisses down her neck making her laugh. "What's gotten into you?" he set her down and replied. "I just missed you. I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up at all."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you I was going to be late." She paused before telling him her news. Watching him walk over to the couch to sit down and turn off the T.V. that was interfering with their conversation. "My parents wanted to talk to me." His eyes widened in fear that they wanted to talk to her about him. "No, nothing bad. I-I guess. There uh, there going on trip to New York. They said that they wanted to try and work it out. I guess I should be happy but, I honestly don't know how to feel about."

"How long will they be gone?" Aria sat down on the couch next to him. "Well they left today, I think they said they would be gone till next Friday." She looked at him gauging his reaction, trying to decided if what had popped into her mind had been thought of by him as well. "Who are you staying with?" Ah, the question. "Well, it's assumed that I will be staying at home all by myself." Ezra looked down, he knew where this was going. "What about Mike?" she scooted a little closer and intertwined their hands. "He will be gone all next week at lacrosse camp."

"So, I was thinking…" Ezra instantly started shaking his head. "No, absolutely not." Aria was quick to retaliate. "You haven't even heard what I was going to say." He quickly stood up from the couch. "Aria, I don't need to. You staying over here is a terrible idea."

"Well I wasn't going to suggest that." He scoffed. "Oh, you weren't?" she stood up so she didn't seem so small. "No, I was going to suggest that you stay over at my house so I didn't have to be in a big empty house by myself."

"Aria, that's worse. What happens when your parents suddenly decide that they want to come home. I'm not dooming them to fail, but I can almost guarantee that if they start to have a bad time that they will come home. I'm sure they would appreciate finding me in their bed." Aria huffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, so that's a bad idea, so why is me staying over here such a bad idea. You can't honestly tell me that your okay with me staying at my house all alone are you?" Ezra walked over to Aria and gave her small peck on the lips. "Of course not. I just don't want to you to rush into anything your not ready for." She held onto his hands as they fell from her face. "Just because I spend the night does not mean that we have to sleep together. Okay?"

Ezra let out a breath, "Okay, alright fine. You can stay, just, we have to be careful and-" Aria suddenly attached her lips to his and kissed him sweetly but passionately. "We will. I love you Ezra."

"I love you too Aria, I love you too."

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to give feedback! Reviews are my crack!**


End file.
